


You're my Best Friend!

by wegotour



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegotour/pseuds/wegotour
Summary: What if when Mao Mao went to that village for a summer, instead of Bao Bao, he meets a certain badger? Maybe someone will finally believe in him...(Sorry! This isn’t abandoned and I promise I will return to this, I’ve just been busy with this chaotic new school year)
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapeshiftinterest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/gifts).



> Hello, I'm gonna try to update frequently, like, once a week. If i ever don't, just like, spam me with messages to update idk hold me accountable for the lazy POS that I am XD I hope you enjoy this fic, and criticism is welcome because I don't really know what I'm doing or anything. This is based off of some posts by Shapeshiftinterest on their tumblr because they posted some drawings of Mao Mao and Badgerclops hanging out as kids and they were all so cute.

Mao Mao found himself crying under a bridge, all alone. It seemed like he was destined to be like this forever. Why did nobody ever seem to like him? Was he just that unlikable? All he wanted was a friend...

Just then, a Badger hanging from an extended arm holding onto the bridge appeared in front of him, “Why are you crying under a bridge?”

Mao was startled by this stranger, “it’s nothing. My family left me here for the summer.” He wasn’t _technically_ lying, so that’s probably fine, right?

“Oh, well, you need a tour around town? I can show you the best bakery here! They’re closed today for the whole Flimborg celebration, though…” He seemed to be saddened by this, extremely so.

Mao Mao smiled brightly. Maybe this badger could be his friend, “Sure!”

The badger smiled and grabbed the small cat in his free arm, “Okay! Off we go!” and with that, he lifted them up onto the bridge.

The badger was very fluffy and soft, Mao Mao thought. He then realized he hadn’t introduced himself, “I’m Mao Mao, by the way. I’m gonna be a legendary hero just like my family one day!”

“Cool. I’m Badgerclops, and I’m gonna do nothing!”

They both laughed at this as Mao followed his newfound friend to wherever he was leading them. 

* * *

After a tour around town, and being told all about this weird Flimborg celebration, Mao Mao and Badgerclops sat down on a bench. Mao Mao kicked his feet back and forth as he sat there, "So! What do we do now?"

Badgerclops seemed to be in thought for a few seconds before responding, "Hmm, I don't know. You wanna join in on the weird Flimborg activities?"

Mao frowned at this, "No. All the people there are kinda mad at me..."

Badgerclops decided not to press further, "Oh, okay. You wanna go to my workshop?"

Mao's eyes shined, "Woah! what kind of things do you build?"

Badgerclops looked stunned, “Y-you really are interested in what I do?”

”Yes! It sounds super cool! Tell me all about it!”

Badgerclops was really happy someone took such interest in his work for once, "Well, currently I've been working on an aerocycle with parts I found in a junkyard. I probably couldn't do it without this arm," he lifts his robotic arm as he says this.

"Wow! Cool! You could go on all kinds of exciting adventures with that!"

"Yeah, but I wanna build it so I don't have to walk to places"

Mao's face turned to one of shock, "What?! An aerocycle is too exciting for that! It's meant for exciting adventures and big monster fights!"

"Yeah but that sounds like a lot of work"

Mao Mao pulled some gold coins out of his pocket, "Well, if you go on adventures with me, I can buy us snackies from the bakery!"

Badgerclops' one eye opened with excitement at this offer, "Oh, really?! Okay!"

Mao Mao was basically bouncing on the bench with excitement now, "Okay! but can you make me a new sword? I lost mine in the water..."

"Sure! What was it made of?"

"Nothing special, just some wood, but it was cool anyways."

"Well, we'll have to get wood, so I guess this'll be our first adventure! Let's go get some wood!"

Mao hopped off the bench and raised his arms in celebration, "Hooray! Adventures!"

With his new friend by his side, maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Mao Mao was walking with an excited skip in his steps, smiling bright, as he and Badgerclops walked in the woods. This was his first real adventure! This is how he becomes a legendary hero!

Badgerclops watched the small cat full of energy. It was very funny to watch. Mao was so excited that it was hard not to join him in his enthusiasm. I mean, he still didn't join in. That required energy, which Badgerclops did not have.

Mao Mao slowed down and began walking at the Badger's side, "Hey, Badgerclops?"

He turned to his right to look at the cat, "Yeah?"

"Why are you walking so slooooooooow?" The cat said with an exaggerated tone of boredom.

Badgerclops shrugged, "I dunno. It's a nice day, and I don't think you even know what we're looking for exactly. Like, are we cutting down a tree? How would we do that?"

Mao Mao looked insulted, "I'll have you know I did think about it. I was just hoping to find some logs. or maybe some thick branches. So come on! Let's go on our adventure!" and with that, the small cat grabbed the badger's real hand and pulled him along, the Badger now being dragged along behind him

Badgerclops found Mao's paws very adorable and small. They were so tiny. He couldn't even wrap his paw fully around the badger's, he laughed lightly, "Hehe, your paws are so small. They're cute"

Mao Mao's face immediately turned red as he turned to face the badger, "They are not cute! They are the paws of a legendary hero!"

Badgerclops continued to laugh. Mao walked in front of the Badger now with his arms crossed, mad about his comments. Unbeknownst to both of them, Mao Mao's shouting got the attention of a small creature in the forest. A green, gecko-like creature, a little smaller than the angry black cat . It soon cut the duo off.

Mao Mao looked at the creature with amazement. Maybe this would be an amazing monster fight! He pointed at it while shouting, "Badgerclops! Look, it's a monster!"

The badger had already noticed the monster. He was standing still, not moving, and whispered, "Mao, stay still. It spits acid!"

Mao didn't hear what his friend said, so he turned around, "What did you say? I didn't hear you!"

At this, the monster clearly got agitated, and began making a hissing noise. It then spit acid next to where the small cat stood, burning a small flower. Mao had realized the danger he was in, but before he could react, Badgerclops picked him up with his robotic arm, pulled the cat to his chest, tightened his grip, and carried him as he ran. "Mao Mao! Are we getting away?!"

The cat was slightly disoriented from the rapid series of events, his head over the badgers' shoulder, looking behind him, seeing the creature running after them, "No! It's still behind us!"

"How can we get away from it?!"

Mao Mao was trying to think of a plan, something he could do to stop the monster, "Umm, hang on! I'm trying to think of something!" Then, an idea hit. He grabbed a gold coin out of his pocket and waited for the creature to try to attack. When it opened up it's mouth, he threw the coin at it. It landed in the monster's mouth, one of it's sides facing the cat. The monster stopped in it's tracks, freaking out, trying to cough out the coin, and the pair increased their distance, "Badgerclops! I did it! I defeated the monster! Don't stop running though, it might get back up."

The badger was stunned, "Really?! That's so cool! You're awesome!"

Mao Mao became really happy hearing this, and felt his face blush again, but not out of embarrassment or anger this time. It felt great hearing that he _was_ awesome. Maybe, even if his family didn't see him as legendary, he could be legendary to the badger. He might not be going with his sisters on some amazing adventure, but maybe he could have his own legendary adventures here in this village, with his new friend by his side. "Thanks, Badgerclops. You're awesome too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Also, please send me criticisms if you have them. I do go back over these and edit them if y'all point stuff out to me as i want to make this fic as good as possible


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, the pair got back to the village, Badgerclops still carrying Mao Mao for some reason. Badgerclops put the cat down, then put his hands on his knees, leaning over, breathing heavily. "Mao Mao, we're back. I expect ice cream for carrying you."

Mao Mao started to reach into his pocket, "Fiiine. I appreciate your help, so I'll buy some for you." He then pulled some coins out of his pocket. "Let's go!"

Badgerclops then sat down on a nearby bench, "Nope, you can get it because I had to carry you through the woods."

Mao Mao felt he couldn't really argue with that so he conceded to the demand, "Fine, what do you want?"

Badgerclops put a hand on his chin, like he was in deep introspection, "I want... double scoops, one mint chocolate chip, and one just regular chocolate."

Mao perked up, "Okay!" and ran off towards the Flimborg celebration, where there was a small ice cream cart.

Badgerclops thought about the strange day he has had. This little cat just showed up out of the blue and now it seems like his summer is gonna be quite interesting now. He looked to the cat, he smiled a little, wondering how he had so much energy and enthusiasm. Mao also seemed to really be interested in his workshop and his creations. Nobody ever really did before. The badger felt his eye begin to water and moved his train of thought along. He still needed to get wood for Mao's sword because they had to run away. Maybe they could just buy some. Then he remembered something, why did Mao's family leave him here?

* * *

Mao Mao went up to the cart, and held out his money, "Two ice creams, please! One double scoop with one chocolate scoop and the other mint chocolate chip. The other ice cream is just strawberry."

The rabbit running the cart took the money with a smile, "Coming right up!"

Mao stood there, waiting. He started thinking to himself. He actually made a best friend! Badgerclops was a lot of fun to be around, and he seemed to be impressed by his fighting skills. It made Mao feel like a real hero! Plus, the badger was so cool! He had a workshop! This summer is gonna be so much fun!

The rabbit held out the first ice cream, the single scoop strawberry for Mao Mao. Said cat grabbed the ice cream and began licking it, ending his train of thought and creating a new one about his ice cream. soon, the second ice cream was ready and Mao collected it. He then started to run back to Badgerclops.

* * *

"Hey, Badgerclops! I have your ice cream! Take it, I think it's already starting to melt."

The badger grabbed the ice cream out of his hand, "Thanks, Mao Mao."

The cat then joined him on the bench to his left, shoulders touching, "It's no problem. You _did_ carry me all the way over here. Thanks for rescuing me, by the way. You really helped me back there."

Badgerclops began to blush from the flattery and contact, "Thanks, Mao Mao. You're really cool. And if you don't mind me asking, why did your family drop you off here?"

Mao Mao already felt his eyes begin to water, "They're all going on a big family adventure, but my dad doesn't think I'm strong or a hero like my sisters. I sometimes wonder if he doesn't like me..." He began to sniffle.

Badgerclops noticed his sadness and frowned, "What? But you're, like, super strong and heroic! He clearly doesn't know what he's talking about."

Mao was crying a little but smiled at his compliments and began to lean more against him, "Thank you. You're super heroic and cool too."

The badger wrapped his real arm around the small cat, "Thanks, Mao. And hey, we can just go on our own _even better_ adventures. That'll show them!"

The cat began to giggle a lot at this, "Yeah. We're gonna have our own amazing adventures this summer."

They fall into silence, enjoying their ice cream as the sun sets, signaling the end of the first day of what was definitely gonna be an amazing summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day late, but here it is. also, IDK why I rated the fic teen and up. It was more just a precautionary measure in case I cursed in the author notes, which I can now do. H*ck. also, the flavor of ice cream was a reference to some art by @Shapeshiftinterest


End file.
